The Truth
by Ren-Renji
Summary: Will Renji be able to find the truth about himself? Can He change his Destiny? Or will he fall and suffered to find the truth identity of him? Will someone help him? Will he remember Byakuya in his past life? Or will he continued suffering?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth

Themes: Romace , Tragedy, Family & Adventure

Pairings: Hehehe… Of course….. Renji/Byakuya

Rating : M for good reason… (mostly language I think)

Summary: Can we change our Destiny?? Will Renji find the truth about himself and his past?? Or will he fall and suffered to find the truth??? Can someone help him??? Or he always gonna be alone forever??? Renji/Byakuya

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…. But I love Renji….

* * *

_After Aizen's Betrayal_

_(Take place 2 weeks after Byakuya and Renji at the 4__th__ Medical Center…)_

On the roof of the 6th Division building…Abarai Renji was laying and his in a very sheer confusion… Everything was being healed after Aizen's betrayal… but not for him….

For Renji, after the Aizen's betrayal….. It's like "hell"….. Everything that he doesn't know about himself or about Seiretei, It's all coming out….. Especially when he was trying to carried Rukia away from Aizen….

*_Flashback*_

_When Renji was carrying Rukia on his back to get away from Aizen and his team… Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aizen came out in front of him…. Renji was pissed off when he saw his former taichou face who is apparently was smirking… " Let go of her, Abarai-san" Aizen said with a cold voice…. For Renji that's word was unheard… "Tch, like I would"… Renji said with an arrogant voice…. "You know Abarai, you really are a trouble for me… From the first time I saw you, I know you're dangerous…." With a powerful reiatsu Aizen threw out his zanpaktou and bought Renji and Rukia to dimension world…. Renji and Rukia was shocked when suddenly he saw a kid with a red hair with a petitel red-haired woman and a tough guy who had a long black hair that was tucked up into a ponytail in front of them…._

_When the red-haired turned his face to meet up them, they were shocked… because that kid was Renji himself but a lot younger than him right now… Rukia stunned when he saw that kid… "Is that Renji?? Why he was a kid?? Is this some kind of an illusion??? Who is that man and woman??" A lot of question was playing in her mind… Suddenly, Renji was screaming… Not the kid but the real Renji…He was on his kneed and with his hand grabbing his head… Screaming for pain and shouted "Stop!!! Please, STOP!!!!! ARGHHHHH!!! _

_Rukia was panicked seeing her best-childhood friend in pain and asked "What's wrong Renji?? Tell me… What's wrong???" Renji cried in pain when something like a small-sword stabbed him in the head… It's like a non-stop torturing which he knows it's an illusion… "Renji what's wrong??" Rukia said shaking her friend shoulder.. Renji reply back with a painful voice "Something is killing my head Rukia. You must run.. Save yourself…. Rukia…. Please, go!!!!!"… _

_Rukia was pissed off when she heard what Renji said.. "Are you insane?? I'm not gonna live you like this you stupid..... " Just go Rukia… Go!!!!"Renji said in a desperate voice…. With a stubborn voice Rukai reply back "No I won't… I won't …. I won't…. I WON'T you BAKA!!!!!….." Suddenly Aizen came in front of them with a smirking face…. "I think you should listen to your friend Kuchiki-san because I don't think he can save you anymore"….._

_Rukia was angry "You bastard!!! What do you want with him, ha?? You want me right?? You want that stupid thing inside my body right?? So why don't you stop torturing him you stupid traitor!!!" Aizen just laughed and said "Yes Kuchiki-san I want that Hougyoku but unfortunately I want Abarai-san too…. " Rukia was confused "Why would you want Renji??? Aizen reply while walking on Renji direction who is now badly injured and paralyzed… "I want him because he has the most powerful bloodline that ever exist in the world and he hold the "key" for my plan… But unfortunately he don't know about it…" Rukia said while looking at Aizen "What are you talking about???? _

"_Heh, I don't intend to tell you everything Kuchiki Rukia… But don't you feel it's weird Kuchiki-san?? Everyone even a Rukongai street like you know about your origin except for Abarai=kun… Don't you feel it's weird to have a friend who even doesn't know about his past, Kuchiki Rukia??? Rukia was shocked when she heard that question… She looked at Renji with a confused look… Renji who was unable to say anything was shocked and just stared at Aizen who is now in front of him…. "Don't you feel it's weird too Abarai-kun???... After that, they were back to the real world…. Yuroichi and Soi Fong and all the 13__th__ division captain were there and they felt a little bit weird when Rukia and Renji was staring at each other for awhile…."_

"_Looks like we've got into a lot of trouble ne, Aizen… Gin said with a grin…. And suddenly, sheer of "Menos Grande" appeared and took Aizen, Gin, and Tosen with them… Before Aizen went with the a huge "Hollow", he looked at the injured red-haired fukutaichou with a smirked and said "I'll find come again for you Abarai Renji the son of the most powerful *Miko* and the last descendant of the legendary clan….. I'll see you again…." Renji and all the other people who heard what Aizen said and they all were staring at Renji, were in shocked and surprised especially all of the 13 captains and the people who once lived at Seiretei…… _

_*End of Flashback*_

Renji is now in a very confused situation… The question that Aizen ask Rukia when they were at the dimension world was at his mind right now…

What Aizen said was true… He never know where he was from or about his past… One day he only remember he was at the street of the Rukongai and was lying in an old house… without knowing who house is that or how he arrived there…. And after that he keep living on… he fine a lot of friend and then he meet Rukia…. He never thought about his past or who is his parents…. After that, he entered the "Academy" with Rukia since both of them had a spirit power and then they split up when Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family…. When he was at Seiretei, he was first put into the 5th Division along with Hinamori, then, to the 11th Division and the previous one he was promoted to become the 6th Division fukutaicho which he lead by the stoic-expressionless Kuchiki Byakuya the person that he hate the most in this world for stealing all of his happiness…

He never wonder or know about his past, his family, his bloodline or about his previous life…. Until now… When Aizen ask that question, Renji was really in pain because whenever he think about his past, he always feel like he can't remember it… Like there was a memory that hide inside his brain that can't be opened and waited for the right time to be release.

What happened when he was a little??

Who is his parents??

What is the mean when Aizen said about him being the son of the a Miko and descendant of the legendary family??

And most importantly… Who is he???

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy… This is my first FanFics… if you hate this story please review….( Just Kidding)… Whether you review or not I don't mind….

But please enjoy ok???


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Sometime even people that we hate can become the one who comforted us…..**

**(Yeah!! Thanks for the good idea Yuuni-chan and Airenya… Please enjoy this chapter)**

Abarai Renji was sleeping on the roof of the sixth division office until a stern-cold voice wake him up "Renji, I presumed you don't have the right to sleep when work time". Renji yawned and didn't bother to wake up. "Abarai –fukutaicho!!!" Byakuya said coldly. "What??? Bastards!!!!"… Renji replied sleepy. He doesn't know that when he wake up he going to be in a big trouble. Byakuya was pissing off right now. No one dare to say something like that to him, not even the Elder of the Kuchiki. Byakuya flared his reiatsu fiercely around the redhead that simultaneously wake Renji up to his feet.

"Kuchiki-taicho, sorry for the rudeness." Renji said nervously since he had insulted his captain a moment ago. "_I'm so dead, man!!' _For his surprised, Kuchiki Byakuya just stared him icily before saying "Soutaicho is here. He wants to meet you, now."

"Ooh ok!!" said Renji. He followed Byakuya jumped off the roof and go straight ahead to the Taicho's room. When he entered the room, he was greeted coldly by all the Thirteen Taichos of Soul Society. _"What are they doing here?" _He went straight to the Soutaicho and kneeled in front him with Kuchiki Byakuya beside him. "Thank you, Abarai-fukutaicho for coming." Yamamoto Genryuusai half-heartedly said. _"Definitely something is wrong here"_. "I'm here to discuss about the incident that happened two days ago." Renji was backly surprised when Soutaicho said that. _"Of course they come!! They want to know what the crap that Aizen babbling about before he leave." _

"Pardon me sir. I don't know nothing about Aizen said before he leave." Renji said. "I didn't come because of that Abarai Renji." Yamamoto Soutaicho replied. "Then, for what???" Renji asked confusedly. "I come here to ask you a question. Do you remember who is your parents, Abarai Renji???" Renji eyes widened hearing that question. Everyone eyed Renji, waiting for his answer.

"No I don't. Why everyone keep asking me the same question???? I don't get it!!!! I'm tired!!! You know!!! I don't know anything about my past, about my parents nor my true identity!!! Please, if you need something jut tell me but don't try to break my brain by asking about my past!!!!" Renji replied painfully.

Renji was now fall on his knee. Looking at that situation, Soutaicho said "I'm sorry Abarai-fukutaicho. But there is something I need to tell you. I presumed you remembered when Aizen said that you're the son of the most powerful 'Miko' and the last descendant of the legendary clan." Soutaicho asked firmly. "Yes, I do!!!"

"Then, Aizen was telling the truth Abarai Renji" with that statement Renji was shocked. He couldn't believe what the older man was saying right now. _What is happening??? Is it true what Yama-jii said?? Why I can't remember anything about my past?? Why??? _Renji was struggling with his mind right now, whether to believe Aizen and Yama-jii. But for some reason he can't accept the fact that even though they know about his past, they never tell him. Until now, they didn't tell him a thing and suddenly after the terrible betrayal of Aizen, they started to reveal this kind of thing. _What the hell is wrong with them???_

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't accept this crapping fact. You doesn't have any prove or evident that I'm the legendary clan last descendant or the son of "Miko". I don't fucking care. So, stop messing with my head. Excuse me, sir" Renji said harshly and turn to leave. When Renji was three step away from the door, Yamamoto Genryuusai yelled at him "I'm afraid there was an evident Abarai-fukutaicho" Stunned with that fact, Renji turned around. "Before your father was murdered, the rebel who killed your father leaved one mark on your body, because he knew that one day, the descendant of the legendary clan will come and search for him. So, he put a cursed on you, the only person that can killed him, and that cursed is you can never remember your past, your mother, your father or anything else before you arrived in Rukongai. The rebel knew that you will be the key for his plan to success."

"Aizen Sousuke" Renji blurted out. "Yes, Abarai-fukutaicho. The one that put the cursed mark on your body, which is you called tattoo, the one who killed your family, and repeatedly tortured you whenever you saw something that had a connection with your past is Aizen Sousuke."

"But I don't understand. Why suddenly, a street-rat like me is the descendant of the legendary clan. What is happening? I can't …..I can't…… ARGhhhhhh….." Renji collapsed because of the pressure that he was receiving. Before he fell onto the floor, Byakuya catch him. "I believe you can stop now, Soutaicho. I do not think that by telling him yourself, you can expect to him remember everything."

"Kuchiki-taichou, I do believe that what you said is true, but he need to know this as fast as he can because sooner or later, Aizen wiil find him, and when Abarai Renji fall into Aizen hand, we will be in big trouble." Soutaicho replied.

"Ne, Yama-jii, I don't think you should pressure this kid. He is still innocent you know." Kyouraku-taichou interrupted. "Yes, I agreed with that too" supported Ukitake-taichou. "And beside, he still need sometime, Yama-jii. For the time being, I think let give him some space to think. Let him figured his past little by little on his own. And I believed Kuchiki-taichou should be the one accompany him because he knew Abarai-fukutaichou well better compared to his childhood friends."

Soutaicho was silenced for awhile, before he said "Alright, I presumed that Ukitake-taicho was right. So, Kuchiki-taicho I will give Abarai-fukutaicho for you to handle. Is anybody has any other thing to said???....... Ok!! If no, You all can dismiss."

All of the Gotei thirteen Taichou walked out of the sixth division room quietly. Only Byakuya and Renji remained there. Byakuya take Renji to the Sixth Division restroom and laid Renji there. Before Byakuya stepped off the room, he looked and Renji and kissed him on the forehead. _You really are a weird shinigami Abarai Renji. I promise you that I will protect you even it is mean risking my own life. "_I love you, Renji_"_ Byakuya said that out loud. But when he lifted his head from Renji forehead, he saw the redhead eyes were widely open.

"Kuchiki-taichou????"…………… Without any hesitation, Byakuya cupped Renji cheek and kissed him passionately. "T-Taic…….."

**Man, so sorry for the bad chapter. Hahaha….. Yeah I really need a beta… Can someone help me…. Pretty please….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Vain **

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Without any hesitation, Byakuya cupped Renji cheek and kissed him passionately. "T-Taic .."

Renji was stunned. Seriuosly overwhelmed by the fact that his captain, Kuchiki fuc#$%% Byakuya was kissing him, and first thing that strucked his mind was OOh... The world is at the end (hahaha).

But the idea of Byakuya kissing him looked really wrong and Renji started to struggle to find freedom from being held too firm and tight against Byakuya's body. Unfortunately, for Renji, Byakuya does not intend to let him go until Renji got the message that he really cared about the red-haired.

Then, out of blue, a glimpse of memory emerged in Renji's thick-head. A painful memory. A memory that made him pushed Byakuya hard until the aristocrat crumpled to the ground.

"Wh-why did you kiss me? Who give you a fuc#$% permission to kiss me?" Renji asked with a shiver down his spine.

Byakuya who was indisposition for being knocked out to the ground, get up to his feet and looked at Renji with a dark, stern look that made Renji shivered with fear.

"Do not talk to me like that Abarai Renji." Byakuya answered. Then, without hesitation, he walked past Renji and went passed him with ignorance of his subordinate question leaving Renji dumbfounded with his action in that eerie room with nothing but a spacious bed and table on the side of it.

After Byakuya leaved, Renji stumbled to the ground. He felt his knee was melting, his body was really hot and he seemed plunged into misery when he rewind back the memory that had been playing in his head.

_Flashback_

It was when he at Rukongai. That time he was in a dark-alley, with a full moon on the sky. While the moon emitting the light, he seemed lost, feared engulfed him when he strated thinking about his friends. They had not eaten for a week. And that was extraordinary since a Rukongai naive kids that had been straving for almost seven days still alive eventhough they looked like a dead body.

But because of feeling responsbility, Renji sneaked out at night, qiuetly, went to the only place he knew that will ensured their life. "The Red-light District". Having no doubt that what he will do next gonna hunted his love-life for eternity eventhough in Renji's mind he never thought of falling in love. Losing his vigirnity to a scum, Renji was willing to do that as long Rukia and his friends got to eat. That's enough.

Without a fear, Renji walked to a prostitution house called "The Cat Eyes". For some reason the house name sound odd to Renji. But for his friends, he stepped into the house calmly. Looking around, the prostitute house was so big, with luxury of food and petite women. And of course, there are men (a scum would be more appropriate) wondering around with at least a woman as a "host" beside them.

Unfortunately Renji was blurred because he did not know what to do. Suddenly, Renji was tapped in the back. He turned around and saw a middle-age woman, blonde curly hair, a pair of blue eyes and of course with a clothes (It's even called clothes? I don't know) that mostly covered her intimate part. She smiled towards Renji and asked him with a playful-seducing voiced.

"What are you doing here little one? Eventhough you are still a kid, you look hot".

Renji was flustered with that statement. He was blushing a lot since no one had not say something like that to him, not even Rukia. "I-I am looking for a j-job".

"A job? This is not a place for a kid like you to find a job". The woman answered.

Renji seemed lost of word for a minute. Then, he replied "I want to work here. I know they give a lot of reward to their workers. I need money and this is the only place I know that will give me what I want".

The blond-haired looked bewildered at Renji statement. No one had ever bargained theirself to work here unless they are forced to or in a deep trouble. But still she cannot refused the boy since he full-filled all the characteristics that is needed to "work" here and maybe he is the perfect "man" becuase of his brash-look and crimson haired which is really rare to find.

Then she looked Renji direct to the eye and said "You really want to work here? You know the consequences if you take this kind of job especially for a kid like you."

Renji just nodded. "I'll be damned if I can't get this work".

Then, the woman took Renji's hand and walked with him to a room. She asked Renji to strip. Dumbfounded. That was the most appropriate word that can describe Renji's expression.

The woman just smiled. "You need to get used for this kind of ocassion. I only asked you to strip fo a change of clothes. But the next time you heard this word, it's not for change of clothes anymore. And I don't think I need to explain to you futher because you seemed to understand the situation."

Renji just nodded and with a blushing faced, he take off his clothes including his pants which only left him bared naked like the day he was born.

Then, Renji took the clothes that the blonde-haired woman give and wear it. And he looked clean, smart for the first time in his life. But he seemed uncomfortable, since a pair of eyes was watching him like a hawk from behind. He turned around and gave the woman a confused looked since she had been staring him for about five minutes.

The woman just smiled when Renji looked at him. " You looked very... handsome. For a street-rat, you looked exquisite. Because our first meeting seemed really awkward by the way you was very desperate to look for a job without even properly introduced yourself, so I think you should at least, this time give me your name, little one."

"Hey! Don't called me like 'm some lil kid or something. I'm a grown up after all and my name is Renji." Renji scolded with a mocked on his faced.

The woman just smirked slightly and replied "Tch... Don't ordering me around young man. That's not a proper way to talk to a woman especially someone that is helping you. And yes! You are still a young kid with nothing but a bunch of naive things in your mind. And next time someone ask you a question, answer with a polite tone, not by scolding them or scowl them eventhough your face is really cute when you scowled..."

Renji blushed. It seemed this is the third time he is blushing when he is with the woman. " Sh-shut up! I'm not cute. And stop babbling. You seemed like an old woman ...Argh! You are making me crazy. Stop with all of these crap! Give me your name already!"

"In this club, we don't use name. Just called me Onee-san. Follow me! We don't want your friends to die from hunger right?"

Renji looked with a gleam in his eyes and then follow the woman. The blondie kept walking and walking until it felt eternity. Then she said "This is where you'll start your job. There's a lot of customer tonight. So you'll have to work really hard to please them, understood?"

"Yeah! Whatever!" Renji replied with annoyed tone.

_End of flashback-

Renji felt something in his eyes. It were tears and it had start to fall. He could not bare anymore living in a world full of lies. All this time, he only thinks himself as a normal-poor kid. But now, after all things that had happened after Aizen betrayal, it seems unlogic. Suddenly some people told him that he is a born-noble from the beginning. And then, his stupid and stoic-bad-ass taichou kissed him saying that he loved him. No one had never say they love him. Not even Rukia. And now how can he believe what his taichou said.

"Damn it! Argghhh!"

He fell on his kneeled and started to cry. Remembering all that he had done at Rukongai. Time when he sold his body every night. Time when he desperately begged his "master" to give him foods. Time when he was on a verge of dying after a week of hunger. All of this time, he working so hard to feed his friend because he felt it is his responsible. But no when he think what soutaichou said, it's painful.

_Why no one had ever say this to me? Why? Why I know all of this now? All the thing that I had done in the past thinking that I'm a street-rat is all uselees now._  
_What noble? If I'm a noble, why no one save me? Why no one feed me? Why? Why I have to endure this kind off pain? All the thing that I had done before was all a lies... Lies.. Rukia... My friends... everyone had to endure the pain of hunger. If only someone tell me the truth from the beginning, maybe we all didn't have to live in pain. Maybe my friends are still alive right now._

"chikusho-ooooooooooooo!"

Renji was so into his feeling without noticing someone is in front of him. Until he heard a sarcastic sound.

"Well,well. Look whose here. Is it not Abarai Renji?"

Renji looked up and saw a glimpse of brown hair with dark-brown penetrating eyes. "Who is there?"

The man walked more closer to Renji to show himself. Renji saw it and was stunned. Nothing could describe his expression not even a word.

"Hello Renji! Did you already forgot about me already!"

"A-Aizen! W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

Aizen close his distance to Renji and cupped the redhead face. "Such a sad looking expression on this beautiful face."

Renji pulled Aizen hand away. "D-don't you touch me".

"Why with the scared face, Renji? I presumed you already kno who yo..."

"D-dont! Don't say it! That's all a fucking lie. Don't you dare say it!" Renji said while pointed a finger to Aizen.

"Why? Why are you denying it? You are a noble Renji. What soutaichou said to you is the truth."

"Y-you know?" Renji replied curiously.

Aizen just smirked. "I know all that happen to you Renji. What soutaichou said to you or when the time you met Kuchiki Rukia, how you starve and on the verge to die because of lack of food and what did you do when you were desparate..."

"Y-you! You bastard! Don't say anything anymore!" But Aizen kept talking and talking about all that had happen in his life. Renji felt his tears is coming back. Hearing all the lies, the sins that had happened on his past, he was on a verge of dying.

Then suddenly, after a few moment, Renji interrupted Aizen. "Aizen."

"Yes, Renji" Aizen answered with a sympathic tone.

"Kill me."...

...

Byakuya looked up at the bright full moon while sitting on the bench near the waterfall which only certain person know where they would find this place. Eventhough he looked normal but his mind is full of Renji. _Renji... Renji... I love you._

If only Renji would believe him. He always love his fukutaichou. Always. Even when they both fight against each other, since then, he admitted to himself that he love Renji. Because Renji was his first love. Even before Hisana.

_Flashback_

They both had known each other before. But Renji never remembered because all of his past had been erased. Byakuya know the first time he saw Renji at the academy, he knows Renji is the one who had captured his heart a long time ago. They both always met, when they were little. Always play in front of the koi pond in the Kuchiki manor. They met everyday, eventhough their age difference were big but they still get along. Renji always promised Byakuya that he would come everyday to their secret place.

But one day, Renji did no come. Byakuya wait and wait saying to himself that Renji will come and that reassured himself because Renji always late. He waited until sunset but there is no Renji. He was so disappointed because Renji never broke his promised. He went back to the Kuchiki manor and promised himself he will kick Renji ass tomorrow.

When he arrived at Kuchiki manor, all of his servants rushed into him, his grandfather suddenly hugged him. Byakuya who was a child-like himself that time, cursed and whining for all this situation.

"Why are you hugging me? Let off me! Old man, you jerk! Let go!"

Kuchiki Ginrei just smiled at his grandchild and he suppressed a relief sighed.

"What are all this commotion about?" Byakuya asked with an annoyed tone.

"Byakuya-sama, Thank God! You are alright! We all thought you are gone!" Byakuya's "babysitter", Yukari said.

"Gone? What gone?" Byakuya replied curiously.

"We thought you are with Takeshi's family young master, Renji-sama."

"No, I'm not. That kid didn't come." Byakuya was getting anxious. "Is something happened to him?"

"Byakuya-sama, you do not hear anything? Takeshi clan , all of the clan members had been killed yesterday."

Byakuya was dumbstruck. _No way. Ren... _"W-wait. What are you talking about? Takeshi clan is gone?"

"Yes! Byakuya-sama, all the Takeshi clan members had been killed by an unknown group of assassins. "But fortunately, Renji-sama's body cannot be found in the Takeshi mansion. The second squad Taichou said that he is still alive and on runaways. That is why when you suddenly disappeared, we worried, because it seems the assassins is still hunting Renji-sama. We though you are with him, that is why we thought you are gone."

Kuchiki Ginrei who had been standing beside Yukari, step closer to his grandchild, knowing what had been through Byakuya's mind. "Byakuya, calm down. I know you want to find him. But it is useless."

"Re-Renji. I want to! I have to go! I have to save him. I promise him I will always by his side. No!" Byakuya run towards the front gate of Kuchiki manor running, rushing to find his Renji.

_I'm coming Renji. Just wait for me. I will find you. I will. _

"Byakuya-sama! I am sorry, sir. But I cannot let you pass through this gate". The Kuchiki guard said to Byakuya when he tried to go outside the Kuchiki manor.

"No! Let me pass through! I'm your master and you WILL OBEY ME!" Kuchiki Byakuya replied with a harsh tone.

"Byakuya" Suddenly Kuchiki Ginrei appeared beside him while holding his arm.

"No! It is useless! You have to stay! Or you will get kill trying to save Takeshi Renji."

"N-no! I will save him. Let go!" Byakuya struggling to let himself free from his grandfather grip.

"Listen to me!" Kuchiki Ginrei siad with a stern voice which is rare for him to used to his granchild.

"There is nothing you can do! Takeshi Renji-sama's family are all gone. Even if he live, he will be in vain. You have to let him go. I know you love him. But you have to think about your family to. If you die trying to save him, it will only destroy the Kuchiki's family as well!"

Suddenly, Byakuya fell on his kneed and dark engulfed him when Kuchiki Ginrei snapped him on his back. _Renji... Renji, I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_Flashback end_

All that he knew, after that day, he never see Renji. But he always heard rumored that Renji is alive. Even his grandfather said Renji was alive and he was sent to Rukongai for his safety.

When Byakuya heard that news from his grandfather, he always came to Rukongai, always trying to find his first lover but unfortunately he failed to find him. Until the moment he adopted Rukia, that is when he knew that Renji was alive. But at that time, his heart was shattered, seeing, that chocolate-brown-eyed is no longer remember him.

He knew this would happened. To protect Renji, they will have to erase his mind, sent him to Rukongai to make sure no one will find the heir of the most strongest noble family in Seiretei.

But for Byakuya, eventhough he still didn't know what had really happened that tragedy night, he still believe that Renji does not deserve to be treated like what he had been all this long.

Looking at the moon one last time that night, Byakuya hope that one day, Renji will be able to remember him and remember that he always love him.

**_-Sorry for the long wait... hahaha... so sorry! a lot of work to do lately! I hope you guys enjoy!_**


End file.
